Umenohana
by Starskysea
Summary: -Kyo POV- Five years after the curse was broken and Tohru disappeared, it seems like everyone has found their path in life...except Kyo. But college will turn out to hold quite a few surprises for our beloved baka-neko. Do I smell romance in the air...?
1. Chapter 1: Flowers

I started this story years ago, and coming back to it now, I realize how shoddy the writing and formatting is. So I've decided to modify and re-upload the chapters. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Flowers**

I was walking down the alleyways beneath the sakura trees. I had to admit it; this WAS a nice place, just like Ayame had said. Still, I missed Kaibara high and the little house in the woods. Now, I lived in a cramped apartment downtown, more alone than I had been in a long time. Even breakfasts with Yuki and Shigure at the same table seemed enjoyable to me now, but they had found a new life now that we weren't bound together anymore. Freedom came at a great price. I could walk in big crowds without worrying, and didn't need to wear my bracelet anymore. I could love anyone I wanted freely, but inside myself I knew there would be only one person I'd ever love. Tohru Honda.

She left, just after graduation, when the curse was lifted. I guess she felt like her purpose with the zodiac members had been fulfilled, or maybe she just wanted to move on. In any case, I hadn't seen her since. Over five years had passed: I had grown even more, and somehow my hair had turned from fiery red to dark auburn. Much easier for socializing, it still felt like I had lost a part of myself.

But at the bottom, I still was Kyo Sohma. The cat? Maybe. I had a cat at home, which I had stupidly enough called Tohru. Pathetic, really, but it made me feel better to come home and call her name, and have somebody respond. Even if it was only a cat.

Suddenly, I bumped into a lamppost. DAMN IT! Thinking about Tohru had made me space out, I realized, frowning.

"Oh are you all right…?" I heard a concerned voice next to me ask.

"Ugh…yeah…I suppose…" I answered with a shrug, rubbing the bruised spot on my forehead.

"Oh, I am so relieved!" the person gushed, true relief in their voice. "But I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Suzuki Umenohana. But people just call me Umi because it's shorter and easier to remember!" I turned around to find a girl about my age beaming at me from her 5'2. She had short brown hair and large blue eyes. I realized I was staring at her and turned around. "My name is Kyo". I didn't say my last name, which seemed to puzzle her, but instead of asking me about it she said, quietly: "I knew a 'Kyo' once…"

I looked at her, and saw profound sadness in her eyes. Suddenly, I wanted to comfort her. I searched through useful sentences I had heard Tohru say, and found one that would fit the occasion: "People you loved might be gone, but you should keep them alive in your heart forever…!" I said to her.

"OH!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "My mother always used to say that when I was sad about someone gone". I took in her wide smile with awkward pleasure.

"So, do you like it here?" she asked enthusiastically.

I looked around at the large European-style building, the huge lawn, the stone steps leading to the College and the sense of neatness and order. "I guess I do…". It was a nice place, and I felt oddly at peace here, despite the hustle and bustle that surrounded us.

"I like it a lot!" Umi laughed, spinning round and round before running up to a bed of flowers, crouching next to them and leaning down to inhale their sweet scent.

I stood aside, staring at her with wonder. So carefree. So light. I suppose that's the way all normal girls were. I'd have to get used to it, I thought, looking around again. The buzz of voices, hilarity, delighted shrieks and all kinds of other sounds made the place so lively and filled with energy. When I turned, Umi was by my side, also examining our environment.

"Do you know anyone here?" she asked, glancing at me with tentative curiosity.

"No", I answered shortly, wondering if she did. The answer came pretty fast.

"Oh, me neither! I'm keen on meeting new people though!" she said with a small and, it seemed to me, sad chuckle. "All my friends moved into the big cities. They're so ambitious!" I watched her gazing sadly into the distance, and thought about my own family. Yuki was somewhere finishing university and moving on to the higher levels of the business world. Shigure still lived in his writer's universe, Ayame's clothes boutique had become popular, and was springing up pretty much all over Japan like mushrooms. Hatori was still a doctor, and Shishou ran his dojo like he always had. I still visited them from time to time, as well as Kagura, who seemed extremely keen on keeping everything between us identical to five years ago. All the Sohmas had settled down into normal lives, and I was starting to as well.

'I didn't really have any friends…' I assessed with a twinge of regret as I remembered the dark days of being teased or ignored by anyone who knew anything about me.

"Eh? You didn't?" I heard her ask, surprised.

DAMN IT! I had said my thoughts out loud! I was trying to find an excuse for that when Umi spoke again.

"Everybody has people looking out for them, even though they might not realize it. I'm sure you had some too."

'I did', I thought, this time for my ears only. 'I had Tohru!' I realized with pleasure. And those two, the psychic and the Yankee as well, maybe. Maybe even Yuki, at times, when we managed to have a civil conversation. And Kagura, when she wasn't violently demonstrating her love. I DID have friends back then, Umi was right. Unaware of my mental deliberations, Umi continued.

"And if you don't mind, I can be your friend now, too!" she told me with her large trademark smile.

I smiled back.

"Sure! Let's be friends", I agreed with a small bemused laugh, and it felt like the best thing on earth.


	2. Chapter 2: About cats and dogs

-Little authors note: I'm sorry but, being still in high-school, I know practically nothing about college. Therefore, forgive me if I've written something that doesn't sound like college to you at all. And if some of you DO know about college, well please tell me about it, because I'm going to write a lot more about it and I'm somewhat too lazy to do research (-and anyway, what results would you get if you typed "how college works" in google, eh?-)

…two years later, and worry be banished from your minds! I have seen college with mine own eyes (not there yet though, sadly) and help is no longer required. Unless anyone is inclined on giving me some insider details, to which I wouldn't say no… ;)

**Chapter 2: About cats and dogs**

Soon after, the bell rang and we went off to our separate classes. I had chosen the richer program, with science and arts, because I really had no idea what career I would like follow. I wanted to keep doors open for myself until I knew what threshold to cross. I had a math class, and for the next hour and a half, I filled in little grids with answers that came to my mind with surprising ease. There was nothing but grief that could make you drown yourself in studies so you didn't have time to feel the pain. Yet as soon as the lessons ended I ran out of the classroom, relieved. Having nothing to do till my next lesson after lunch, I decided to explore a bit. Yet I hadn't taken two paces before I spotted something that made me do a double take: a nice, shady spot under a tree with a wide trunk that accommodated my back perfectly. I leaned against it, staring off into space with contemplative satisfaction. Warm sunlight fell on my cheeks and face, turning everything into a golden blur, and soon, my eyes drifted closed, and lulled by the quiet rustle of leaves and the wind playing in the grass, I fell asleep.

I was shaken awake an unknown amount of time after by two small hands, and when I opened my eyes, moaning about "injustice" and 'bothering", my gaze met that of two ocean blue eyes, like bright lights shining at me from above. I jumped away with a start, only to realize that it was Umi looking at me.

"Oh! Kyo-kun! Did I scare you? I didn't mean to, really, I'm sorry! I was just so happy to see you! Are you mad at me? I apologize, I am really sorry!" she cried, her resemblance to Ritsu striking as she spewed out an ocean of apologies that made me crack an unwilling smile. As her eyes filling with tears, though, I drew back, slightly alarmed. The realization came upon me suddenly and piercingly: I didn't want this girl to ever have to cry. I felt like my heart would break if she did.

"Oh, no, it's…its ok Umi-san!" I rushed to reassure her. "You just scared me a little bit, that's all."

"Oh, thank you! But I promise I won't do it again. And you looked so much like a cat, curled up under the tree there", she said, smiling awkwardly but with unexpected warmth in her voice.

I tensed, then told myself to relax: I wasn't cursed anymore, and whatever reference to a cat she had made was completely innocent and had no deeper, hidden meaning.

"Thank you". I answered without really thinking. She stared at me with a puzzled expression. "I mean", I explained, "thank you for comparing me with a cat. It's my favorite animal".

Once upon a time, I had hated cats, cursed their very nature, which had become part of mine. Disgusted by the fact that I was haunted by the spirit of one. But now, that wasn't the case anymore. It's strange how many things you find out about yourself when you don't have that shadow hanging over you and your free will.

"Oh, you love cats?" she asked, delighted. "They're really my favorite animals too, you know! When I was younger, I always wished I had been born in the year of the cat!" A strange nostalgia crept into her eyes, clouding them over as she gazed into the distance. Her voice changed, intermingling pain and a kind of quiet thoughtfulness. "And then, I realized I was somewhat lucky not to be born then…or maybe…I don't know…" She flushed. "Cat people are strange, but they can be so nice, too. Cat people…they're…they're so…I…", tears had started filling her eyes again, but tears that seemed to come from deeper down, as if from a hurt spot she had never shown anyone. A hurt spot that couldn't heal.

I put a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head towards me.

"I…I must seem awfully silly, crying like that over nothing." But was it really nothing? Was that expression really unknown to me? Had I really never seen this girl before? I had my doubts, but just then, I didn't want to think about it. I had come here to make a new life, not dwell in the past. And this couldn't really be the person I was hoping it was. So there! No use! Forget about it, Kyo, I told myself. And tell the girl something nice before she starts crying again.

"Hey, everyone goes through tough moments! Damn, I had quite a lot of them in the past. And even if remembering them makes you cry, you always have to think that they're gone, and they can't harm you anymore."

I was babbling utter nonsense and I knew it, but it was really the first thing that came to my mind, and I had never been good at mental support.

"Oh…the memory, it, it didn't hurt me, I was just, sad because I miss…well…"

DAMN! I had said the wrong thing! Now she was probably even sadder. I cursed myself in silence for what I had done. Well, I didn't _really_ curse myself; I had had enough of being cursed already to never get into that kind of mess again, but I did feel like a completely useless klutz. DAMN IT, Tohru, where are you when I need you?! Where's your kindness, the gentle inspiration that radiates off you in waves…? Where are YOU? I thought as I quickly tried to come up with something better. Stupid, STUPID Kyo! Meet the first girl in five years to make you feel like less of a lowlife than you are, and you just HAVE to mess up.

Umi surprised me though.

"But thank you for the kind thought, Kyo-kun. It's nice to know that you care about my feelings."

WHAT? I had just said something totally wrong and she was _thanking_ me for it…? But nonetheless, the kind words cheered me up. I could face her again.

"Hey, I still have a while before my next lesson, so do you want to get some lunch?", I offered as brightly as I could. I had to make up to her somehow, and if words couldn't cut it, I hoped a bowl of ramen might.

"I wouldn't want to impose!" she cried, shocked even as the hint of a blush crept into her cheeks. "I'm flattered you're asking, but I really don't think I can accept…"

Maybe it was her reaction, or I had just reached a state where I desperately wanted to please the frail girl before me, but whatever it was made me bold enough to press harder.

"Come on, you know you want to" I urged, trying to conceal my excitement behind furrowed brows. "Don't waste my generosity…"

She started at that, and I could swear I heard her chuckle shyly.

"A…alright then. If it's okay with you."

"Of course it is" I muttered. "I'm the one who asked…" I was starting to regret this as we walked side by side, trying to avoid looking at each other as much as possible.

We found a little restaurant in a quiet corner, and we sat down at a table next to a large glass window.

"What would you like…?" I asked uneasily, wondering if I had enough money in my wallet to pay for it.

"I don't really know…" she answered, and I could feel my cheeks turning an angry red. Great. Just great. Why did _I_ get all the stupid ideas?!

"Well, are you hungry? I prodded, annoyed. She blushed.

"N…not really. I'm sorry…I don't mean to…" she fumbled with a napkin, not looking at me.

"You could have said so!" I burst out, standing up and making my chair fly backwards. Heads turned. My face flushed a tomato red as I picked my chair up and squirmed back into it, trying to make myself small and unnoticeable. Customers turned back to their conversations, but now I could feel their gazes work around us as if we were a sore spot.

"S…sorry" I mumbled. "I didn't mean…"

"It's alright" she blurted out at the same time as I was giving my apology. An awkward silence stretched between us. She was looking around the restaurant with a polite kind of curiosity, her hands mildly folded in her lap. I stared at her, wondering how to start a conversation, and about what. Yuki would have been so good at this, but I was at loss for words. I was probably the most boring guy on the planet. Any other person going out—and I suppose this WAS what people generally call going out—with Umi would already have started a passionate discussion about one thing or the other, but I sat there mute. Pathetic!

The waiter came over to our table to take our orders, and we both rushed to decline, cutting each other off as we fumbled for excuses. The waiter left, obviously ticked off.

"Ummm…" Umi started, chuckling nervously.

The next thing I was planning on doing would probably be even more pathetic, but I didn't know what else I could do to get myself out of this mess. Before she could say anything, I cut her off quickly.

"I need to make a phone call" I rushed to my feet, jumping out of my seat and nearly running to the other side of the room and the phone booths. I could feel her eyes on my back, probably full of shock, maybe hurt. I was too angry and pissed off at myself to care. I would hurt her now only to make everything better when I came back, I thought, trying to calm myself down enough to dial. This was to be expected, of course. It wasn't my fault that I had been boxed up in the reclusive routine that had been my existence for most of my life, not my fault if I could never build proper ties with anyone because of my curse and the loathing in everyone's eyes when they looked at me. How was I expected to know what to do, to act appropriately? Really, she was expecting too much from me, thinking I would be able to entertain her conveniently. That's what I kept telling myself as I put one foot before the other, but I couldn't build up enough anger against her to actually leave. Somewhere deep down, I wanted this to go well, or at least better than it was now.

The only way for that, and I wasn't happy to admit it, was to call somebody who could really help. Sadly, that person was none other than the filthy piece of flirtatious scum…SHIGURE!

**Seems like I ended up changing quite a lot in my attempt to straighten out my mistakes. Hope it's okay :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Is this called love?

Teensy note: I have nothing to say (-duuuuh…"teensy"…-) except: Enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 3: Is this called love?**

I dialed the number, feeling extremely stupid. Indeed, there was probably nothing stupider than calling the deceptive bastard just to sort out some dumb girl problem. After five rings, just when I was seriously considering dropping the whole thing and hanging up, Dog Breath finally answered.

"HELLO THERE! Shigure-sama speaking!" came the loud, obnoxiously cheerful voice I always associated with the idiotic face and eternal kimono that belonged to the once-inu of the Sohma family. My heart sunk to my toes, and I could swear I felt a vein bulge on my forehead.

"Umm…uhh…Shigure?" I hesitated, doubt seeping into my mind. Was this really such a good idea?

"KYONKICHI! HELLOOOO!" he nearly yelled into the receiver, and I had to keep the phone a certain distance from my ear lest my eardrum be ripped to shreds by his effusive glee. "Calling uncle Shigu, aren't we? It HAS been a while, my little kitty-cat!" His voice was mocking, and I shook with barely contained rage. My hands itched to slam the receiver into its socket, but I held on for dear life. I could see Umi looking at me from where she sat, a worried expression on her face, and I made eye contact for just a second. I must have looked flustered, because she smiled encouragingly, as if I had never abandoned her in her seat without so much as a decent explanation. I owed her, and it stopped me from abandoning the whole endeavor right then and there.

"Right, Shigure", I growled, trying to breathe through my nose. "I need…" I swallowed hard before nearly spitting the word out. "Help". A grimace formed on my face as I waited for the explosion. My expectations were duly met.

"HELP?!" the dog cried, making me wince in pain as my ear throbbed. "Kyon-kichi wants help from humble little me? Wait till I tell Ayame…" His tone was heavy with blissful sarcasm. Someone enjoyed making a fool out of me. My hands trembled. A little more of this, and I would punch a hole in the wall, I swear…

No, Kyo. Keep breathing. This is for Umi. All for Umi.

"Just a few tips" I mumbled. How should I say this? "See…" I started, "I've…there's this…I'm eating with a girl, and I…" I would have continued if not for the roar that could probably be heard by half the people in the hall.

"KYONKICHI IS GOING OUT?!" The receiver was vibrating from all the decibels, and I dropped it, jumping away from the offensive object like it was going to blow up. I could hear loud whopping and delighted laughter, so I waited until it died down before retrieving the device and carefully putting it back against my ear.

"Yes, Shigure, but please…" I mumbled out, teeth gritted, but I was cut off immediately by a sardonic crooning.

"Ittle Kitty-Kyo has himself a girlfwiend. How cute!"

"STOP IT!" I yelled, but he kept pressing.

"Who is it? Tell me! Tell me! Is she hot? Are her breasts big? What's her name?"

"NO!" I yelled, shaking with hatred and humiliation. I slammed the receiver down before I had to hear another of his amused repartees. I stared at the dented support, livid. DAMN IT! DAMN IT TO HELL! Never again would I call the abhorrent bastard! NEVER AGAIN!

I stormed back to the table, ignoring the stunned stares, and sat down, shoulders stooped, arms shaking as they gripped the chair so I wouldn't hit the table with my fist the way I really, really wanted to.

"That didn't seem to go so well", giggled Umi. I nearly cricked my neck as I jerked my head up to stare at her with shock. She was giggling. GIGGLING?

"There's nothing funny!" I snapped, distressed. My voice was like a howl.

"Oh, I'm…sorry, I…you just reminded me of…well…someone, and it was funny!" she said, her expression darkening. The smile had frozen on her lips.

My anger melted away as I looked at her frightened face.

"It's okay" I choked out, and turned my head away.

"I could hear yelling…" she started, cautiously. "Who was it?"

"A conceited jerk…" I smirked, glaring at the phone booth as if Shigure was going to step out of it to continue my torment. We both sat still, not looking at each other while I tried to inhale and exhale at regular intervals and keep the many curses I wanted to utter to myself. The conversation had once again reached a dead end, and I wasn't sure I felt like rekindling it right now. People from the other tables were still staring at me, us, and it made me edgy. On an impulse, I stood up and grabbed her hand.

'Lets go." I started pulling, weaving in an out of the tables as fast as I could. She trotted behind me without protesting at the abuse, and I was internally grateful at her pliability. It was like nothing I did fazed her. I could feel my muscles getting less rigid as we walked down the street, her warm hand still in mine. Step after step, I found myself breathing more regularly, and the angry blush left my face until I was able to look up from the sidewalk and even throw a glance at Umi's face. She was smiling slightly, as if everything was completely okay and that no matter how stupidly I had acted, she was still miraculously enjoying herself. I had to own up to it: Umi made me feel at ease, something I had noticed was pretty rare with girls. I didn't even realize when our pace slowed, or when we started exchanging looks, but all of a sudden, we were just strolling around with no precise aim or direction, just enjoying the warm sun and fresh breeze. Neither of us talked, but somehow, it felt okay that way. She was smiling relentlessly, and I guess that without noticing, a smile had started creeping over my face as well. Suddenly, we came before a little boutique. "Ayame", to be precise.

"OH LOOK! It's Ayame!" Umi exclaimed with delight. "I like it a lot; it is such a nice place. The dresses are simply amazing, don't you think?", she continued, unaware of the frown that had been developing on my face. Ayame's boutique wasn't my favorite place on earth, Oh no, not at all! The tailors' perverted outfits really weren't my garb of choice, and Ayame himself wasn't my first pick on the "spend you afternoon with" person list.

"Couldn't we go in?" she pleaded, looking up at me with her large blue eyes. "If you don't mind of course", she added. I DID mind, but I wouldn't go around telling her that.

"Sure", I answered, looking suspiciously into the large glass shop windows, in which seemingly decent outfits were displayed in an original Ayame-ish manner.

We walked in, and Umi immediately ran up to a light pink wedding gown, looking at it in awe. "Isn't it just beautiful" she asked me, still staring at the dress like it was the eighth world wonder. I just shrugged, walking away from her to examine the store more closely. Dresses and costumes were hanging in odd places, and there was a whole section dedicated to women's underwear, which I abruptly turned away from as soon as I saw it.

I walked back to Umi's side, who was now looking at a short purple dress with billowing sleeves and cute white flowers printed all over it.

"Do you think it would be alright if I tried it on?" Umi asked me innocently, looking at the garment with longing. I tried to swiftly suppress the angry blush that I could feel blooming on my nose and cheeks so when I answered, I could do so nonchalantly.

"Why not?" I shrugged, interiorly picturing her perfect form in that dress. The image was rather pleasant, and raised my opinion of Ayame's couture by a good bit.

Umi took the dress off of its hanger and went to the counter to book a cabin. That's when a strange woman with two short braids and glasses wearing a dark blue maid's outfit came up to the counter. Mine Kuramae. Ayame's assistant. And if she was in that store, then Ayame would be as well! I started to pull Umi away from the counter, simultaneously taking the dress out of her hands and hanging it back on the rack.

"Come on, let's get out of here", I whispered to Umi urgently as I pulled her through the store and out the front door, at the same time letting out a small sigh of disappointment at the missed opportunity of seeing her in that flirty outfit.

"Eh…? What…? Why…?" she mumbled, looking at me with confusion.

I stopped only when we had turned the bend, safely out of Mine's view.

"Don't you feel like walking back to the college grounds now?" I said lightly, trying to hide my unease.

"But why…oh well…yes I suppose", she answered, then giggled. "Kyo-kun is like all men: he gets queasy around too many clothes." She grinned to herself, obviously satisfied at coming up with that rational explanation for my odd behavior. I, in turn, blushed again. I would never admit that I had actually wanted to stick around and see how her fitting session would go lest she take me for a total pervert. We walked the way back to school in silence, time which I used to think about today's events. Direct and indirect encounters with two of the Sohmas; I was really catching up for all the time I hadn't been in touch, I thought darkly as I pondered over everything. And all this time Umi had been so nice and understanding with me, it was to wonder if she wasn't an angel descended from the sky. Actually, the person Umi reminded me the most of was none other than Tohru. But it was improbable: Tohru had disappeared from our lives for over five years, and if she really _had_ appeared again, why call herself Suzuki Umenohana and live in a completely different town? Why had she gone away in the first place? I decided it was all too much for one day. Just thinking about Tohru was painful, thinking about why she had left was even more so.

When we got to back to the college, we split up, Umi leaving to speak with one of the girls in her class and me walking grouchily to my next lesson. The day seemed to have been both a victory and a failure, but the smile Umi had given me just before she left me in front of the big campus gate was enough to make any day feel like paradise, whatever had happened during it. I awaited the next day with impatience and anguish, and thinking of seeing Umi again made my heart beat a little faster. Was this called love? And how had I caught it so fast?


	4. Chapter 4: Partings and meetings

-Note by me: As you probably guessed, I still know nothing about college. Guess why!! Cos SOMEBODY'S (-yeah…YOU PEOPLE! Except a select few to whom I give my deepest thanks!!-) are NOT reviewing to tell me about college, and at the same time their opinions as to the story! REVIEW PEOPLE!! REVIEW DAMMIT! REVIEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!

…none of that stands anymore, of course. Except the reviewing bit. I always welcome reviews 

**Chapter 4: Partings and meetings.**

The next day, I was dead anguished. Would Umi even talk to me after yesterday's disaster?

I arrived at the college early and sat down on the steps looking nonchalantly hot as I liked to do, for distraction. It felt oddly good to see girls turn around and stare, to have that kind of power, even though it was the only kind of power I ever had. It felt exactly like five years ago, at Kaibara high. I had forgotten girls acted like that, probably because I had spent all my time with exclusively one of them, and she never indulged in that kind of nonsense. Fawning over attractive boys like it was the solution to all the worlds' troubles.

Suddenly, I spotted Umi in the crowd and my heart skipped a beat. I was afraid she wouldn't notice me, but I needn't have worried. As soon as she saw me she waved energetically and ran up to me with one of her large smiles. I greeted her with a detached nod, although inside me everything bubbled: she hadn't shunned me! Even after my poor performance yesterday, she still wanted to spend time with me!

She sat down next to me on the stairs.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun!" she said cheerfully, then leaned down to look at my face suspiciously. "You look tired today. Is something wrong…?" she asked me with concern.

I wondered why she thought that. I felt perfectly normal, better than I had in a long time, in fact. Then, I realized I still had my slightly lethargic "hot shot" expression and I immediately abandoned it to look like my normal self. With Umi, disguise wasn't needed.

"I'm fine, Umi-chan! I answered, smiling at her as naturally as I coul without looking like a complete idiot until realizing that I had put my foot in it, again. Why the hell had I called her "chan"?, I interiorly berated myself. Stupid! We had only met yesterday, but somehow, it felt like I had known her all my life.

"I'm glad! I was worried. I'm happy that you're feeling alright", she told me, innocent relief clearly visible in her eyes.

"Oh puh-lease!" I waved it off, slightly angry at myself for having made her worry, yet again. It seemed like all I could do was make this girl either worried or flustered. "I'm not a fragile porcelain vase, you know!"

"OH! I-I…didn't mean…I wasn't…I'm sorry…I…", her face flushed with worry, and I couldn't help but grin foolishly at her ever present naiveness.

"Idiot", I chuckled, ruffling up her hair.

She looked up at me, big blue eyes wide with confusion, then crinkled up with laughter. Suddenly, she jumped up and put her hands over her head in a dramatic position.

"I am a porcelain vase, Kyo-kun", she informed me with all the seriousness she could muster.

I stared at her, surprised and even shocked, then realized how funny the situation was and started laughing. Swiftly, I caught her in my arms.

"If you're the vase, then I'm the table that holds the vase!" whilst unceremoniously throwing her over my shoulder.

We both laughed like crazy, but at the same time, I was thinking about how good it felt to be able to hold a girl in my arms without turning into a cat immediately. And Umi-chan looked so happy, so light. I carried her all around the school and back to the steps, where I gently sat her down.

"The table needs some rest now", I panted, sinking to the ground beside her.

"Kyo-kun, did carrying me all that way tire you?" she asked me wide-eyed.

"Do you ALWAYS have to think so much about others?" I replied, rolling my eyes and trying to disguise my fatigue. I wasn't in as good a physical shape I had been before. It had been a long time since I had gone to train in the mountains, a long time since I had been ever driven by the ambition to defeat Yuki.

"I'm really sorry, I'll try not to do it again!" she said, looking guiltily at the ground.

Did she HAVE to sound so much like Ritsu? I wondered, trying to figure out what exactly about that kind of submissiveness got on my nerves in his case but was endearing to me in hers.

"You're such an airhead, you'll probably forget in a minute." I remarked, half to myself.

"I'm trying, Kyo. I'm trying as hard as I can", she whispered. I turned to look at her, but she had her face turned away from me, her shoulders trembling, as if wracked by quiet sobs. Then, all of a sudden, the tears were gone, wiped away by small hands, and Umi smiled again.

The phenomenon was too complicated for me to try to figure out, so I decided to forget it. Stupid really, how emotional girls could be. Did I cry at the merest trifle? Not as far as I knew. And yet my heart reached out towards this fragile creature. I wanted to gather her in my arms again and comfort her to the best of my capacities.

Then the bell rang, and we separated. I already ached to see that sweet smile of hers again. I hoped that after lessons ended, we could go for a walk again.

Suddenly, I thought about Tohru. Guilt filled me up so much that I could burst. I loved Tohru, didn't I? DIDN'T I? And now that she was gone, I allowed myself to have feelings for another girl! Even though five years had gone by, I couldn't forget about everything that had happened. Umi had no idea about my past, the curse, about Akito, all the suffering. She hadn't lived with me for years as Tohru had; we had just shared one day together, and I already thought I loved her. The concept of love wasn't new to me, but usually, it never came so fast, nor seemed so durable. Tohru was my first and only true love, and I had vowed to love her forever, no matter what. Still, I longed to press her against my chest again, inhale the sweet scent of her short brown hair. Would Tohru mind if I started to be happy again after five years of restlessness? Or would she be happy with me, and wish me luck? I abandoned these painful thoughts, deciding to concentrate on my future and not my past. And anyway, I had come to college to study, and I was doing very little of that right now. Time to work, my weary brain thought with sadness, and I bent over my papers to figure out what causes sunburn. As if I was supposed to know the answer to that one…

I didn't see her at the beginning of lunch break. I stood on the steps and looked around, but I couldn't find her anywhere, no matter how long I scanned the faces of the crowd below me. Maybe I had just taken for granted the fact that it was always SHE who came up to me, and nobody else. Maybe she expected ME to make a move towards her. I was just going to go and look for her when a guy stopped me.

"HEY! I recognize you! You're orangey, from Kaibara high! Long time no see!" yelled an enthusiastic boy I barely remembered as being one of the guys on student council. I quickened my pace, trying to make some space between me and my annoying solicitor.

"HEY WAIT!" he shouted, running after me. "Won't you even say hello to you age-old friend? And as far as I remember, you would have already beaten me up for calling you "orangey"! Where are those fists, man?"

"Fuck off!" I hissed, not looking at him. Now I knew exactly who he was: Kakeru Manabe, Yuki's best friend from high school, and an incurable pest.

"Whoa there, chill out! Don't worry, I wasn't gonna bother you any more than this. I just wanted to ask you about Yun-Yun! Where's he gotten to after all these years."

I frowned. Yun-Yun? Who the hell was…? Realization dawned upon me and I couldn't keep from grinning. Then I remembered who was talking to me, and the grin disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Haven't seen him for over five years", I replied shortly, throwing glances over my shoulder to check the entrance for any sign of Tohru coming out to eat lunch. "NOW will you go away?"

"Sure! As I said, I was just asking", answered Kakeru with a put-off shrug. "Still, I thought you'd want to catch up, man." I half-snarled at him, and he retreated into the crowd with a worried expression on his face.

The rest of the day, I felt gloomy and depressed. Umi's absence weighed on me like a pile of boulders. It was a sort of half physical, half-emotional thing, and it hurt like hell. The evening, I walked around town, trying to get back into my normal state, which, granted, wasn't exactly an amazing show of cheerfulness and good humor, but which was better than this feeling of utter defeat. I crossed busy streets, looking at people that would probably stay up all night to party like their life really WAS as simple as it looked. I saw couples holding hands, families with energetic children and smiling parents, gangs of friends laughing all together, no one excluded. All the things it seemed like I would never have. Then, I saw a large sign above a theatre: "A MUSICAL ADVENTURE, various violin pieces interpreted by MOMIJI SOHMA".

I stopped, and stared at the sign for a while. Ayame was a famous designer. Shigure a bestselling author. Yuki an accomplished businessman. Now, childish, annoying Momiji had become a talented musician. Was I the only one to STILL be going to college and figuring out what he wanted to do with my future?

Suddenly, I noticed a spot of short brown hair, a glimpse of blue eye in the line of people standing before the theatre. Umi? I tried to fray myself a path through the crowd, but I didn't manage to get there before the large golden doors opened and the throng started spilling in.

Slowly but surely, the hall filled and the street emptied. If it HAD been Umi, then she was now probably sitting in a red velvet chair listening to classical music.

At a loss, I just walked up to the theatre door and leaned against a lamppost next to it. It was going to be a long wait, but it would hopefully be worth it, I thought.

Hopefully…


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

-Note from me: Ok, I'm sorry: WAAY too many tears…but Umi is getting quite emotional as the end of the story is nearing, although I can promise you that at the end, everyone will be crying and laughing with JOY!!

I really enjoyed writing this chappy, and I hope you enjoy reading it too!! R&R

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

After at least two hours of waiting, the hall started to empty itself. I peered at the people coming out, searching for Umi among them. Finally, I saw her, a small figure in a light blue dress and a cream colored jacket. She was walking slowly, with a dazed appearance about her. Looking closer, I noticed tears in her eyes. Was Momiji's music quite as touching as that?

As soon as Umi walked out of the glass doors, I came up to her and put a hand of her shoulder. She turned around abruptly, but when she saw me, she smiled.

"Kyo-kun! You scared me for a second. What are you doing here? Did you go to the concert too? I didn't see you in the hall…Oh, but doesn't Momiji-kun, I-I mean, Sohma-san, play so wonderfully!!" She rushed out with excitement.

I was at loss for words. If I said that I had been waiting for her, she might think that I was stalking her. And her way of talking about the annoying rabbit struck me as strange: she was too familiar, but was it because she was too much of a fan or from some previous acquaintance of theirs? Much could have happened in five-odd years…

"Just taking a walk", I answered gruffly, then, seeing the hurt look on her face, I added: "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Her expression instantly lit up, and she nodded shyly.

We started walking silently. She didn't seem to mind the silence, but I was furiously looking for something to say. Why was I such boring idiot whenever I ended up being around her? I did not have Yuki's easygoingness, Shigure's charm, even Ayame's exuberance. Out of all of them, I was the biggest fool, and they had tried to make me understand that time and time again. Why hadn't I listened, then, and changed my ways before it was entirely too late?

A cold wind had kicked up, and I noticed her shivering. I wanted to do something good for her, to thank her for all her supportive smiles. Seeing a small boutique, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into it.

"K-Kyo-kun…why are we…do you…oh, you want to buy something…I…alright…", she mumbled, looking at me with big eyes, but I didn't answer, all focus. I immediately saw what I was secretly hoping to find. I walked up to it, took it off the shelf, unfolded it and looked at it closely. So similar to…

I walked to the counter and paid quickly, then pulled an astonished Umi back out.

"Kyo-kun", she whispered, with unexpected tears in her eyes. "You shouldn't have…really…"

"Don't you like it?" I asked gently, draping the soft white scarf with large furry balls at the ends around her neck.

"I love it, but…it's too much…", she said, tears falling out of her eyes.

I didn't understand, couldn't understand. Why was she crying? I suddenly got the urge to hug her, but controlled myself. She was already upset enough, and I was afraid to tip the scales into an all-out inferno.

"Well, it's too late to give it back, anyhow", I told her. "Just be careful not to hit anybody in the eyes with it!"

She started laughing at that, a clear, sweet laugh.

And then, she turned around abruptly, making one of the furry balls hit my chest and bounce off merrily. It was like being transported back through space and time to that day with Tohru…

Except I was with Umi, and I liked it that way.

I took her hand, and led her through the lit up streets. She walked next to me, a smile on her face. The music, the people, the lights. It was magic. Pure magic. Brilliant, beautiful magic.

Her apartment was as small as mine, maybe smaller even, but neat and cozy, just like her. It had very little furnishing, but whatever was inside, a few chairs, a table, a bed, a dresser and a closet, were picked with taste. A few paintings were hanging on the wall, but one caught my eye; an intricate picture of the Japanese zodiac, probably a very rare piece.

"Do you want something to drink, Kyo-kun?" Called her friendly voice from the tiny kitchen.

"Some milk, if you have any."

Old habits die hard, I had realized. I heard her chuckle, although I had no idea why.

"Here you go, Mister Kitty", she said, handing me the whole milk carton.

I started at the nickname, afraid, for a second, that my identity had been revealed until I remembered that that wasn't me anymore. I was free. Entirely free. I gulped at the milk gratefully, realizing that it was past time to stop only as the previously full container was almost-empty. I felt my face redden, as I quickly put the carton down. She seemed to sense my unease, as she smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Kyo-kun. Drink as much as you like, I have more in the fridge." In some vague corner of my mind, I thought of getting her to meet Yuki: he would benefit from this kind of gentle motherliness. But at the moment, I could only bask under her soft touch.

Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears, and she turned away quickly, but not before I could notice that something was wrong.

"Umi-chan…? I questioned, turning her face towards mine.

"No, no…don't worry…I just…memories, you see…it's been so long…and…"

She was crying now, tears streaming down her cheeks like little waterfalls, a never-ending flow. She seemed so vulnerable standing there, still wearing the scarf I gave her, still trying to smile through the obvious pain that tightened her features.

"You must b-b-be wondering, right?" she said, her voice full of remorse. "You have no idea, no clue, don't you…you don't know yet. I thought, maybe…"

I looked at her, trying to figure it out, and I couldn't, I really couldn't, but her tears made me sad, and ashamed of myself, because it was probably me who made her cry.

Oh Umi-chan, don't cry, please don't…

On a sudden impulse, I took her in my arms and hugged her tight, conveying all the love I could to her, trying to show her that I cared.

And my surprise had no bounds when I found myself lying in a crumpled heap on the floor…in my cat form.

I looked around wildly, yelping as I saw Umi sitting huddled in a corner, looking at me and crying. She had seen me, seen me transform, and now all was over. Except that I was supposed to have been freed from the curse, wasn't I…? So what happened? WHAT?

"I'm sorry, Kyo-kun…I'm sorry!" I heard her sob while I sat there, bewildered, unable to understand, completely lost. Then, suddenly, my body twisted with pain, as if hacked to pieces and sown grossly together again, into something I hated. Of course. I had taken off my beads long, long ago…

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…I'm, I—I was so stupid!" She whispered, not surprised, not afraid. "I should never have, as soon as I realized it was you, and I knew, I knew it almost from the beginning, and I knew I should have pulled away, but finally, I couldn't, and now YOU'RE the ones who pay…all of you…! I've caused so much trouble, so much pain, for all of you, I thought that if I left, far away, you wouldn't find me, we would never meet, and you would be saved…"

She looked at me, wiping tears from her eyes, walking towards me on shaky legs, grabbing my mutilated hand, the hand of my monster form, and hugging it tight.

And this time, I didn't push her away.

Tohru…

This time, I hugged her back, both of us crying, linked together by all we had lived, felt, suffered.

Tohru…

**So I guess it must have been pretty obvious that she was Tohru all along, but for some reason, stupid Kyo never clued in :P **


	6. Chapter 6: Destiny Calls

Authors note:Rightie-oh! Well, Kyo _might_ be a bit out-of-character from the previous chappies, but never you mind, he's matured quite a bit with all the revelations and emotions…

And he still swears just as much as ever, so… -wink wink-

**Chapter 6: Destiny calls**

It was much later, and in Tohru's little apartment, sleep escaped me. It _was_ Tohru now; in all her gentle glory. I felt guilty for ever thinking I loved "Umi", but whatever the name, there was no escaping from those large blue eyes, tender and loving, always the same, no matter what. I felt slightly stupid at the fact that I hadn't guessed earlier. Five years without her had left me living off dreams and hopes, and sudden images popping up in my head, different every time, never catching the exact essence of her that was there, buried deep in my heart.

And now, after all this time, I had found her again, and, unconsciously missing all the signs, was drawn to her despite every law. I was free back then, I thought, remembering with relish the few times when I hugged her or held her in my arms without turning into a cat, or worse…

I'd never be able to do that again now, she had made that clear. She begged for forgiveness so many times, sobbing and going on about how it was her fault and now all was ruined. But in my mind everything was simple: I would rather be cursed ten thousand times than be separated from her again.

Still, Tohru had reason for concern. All the other Juunishi, scattered around the world, were exposed again, without knowledge of their weakness. It was dangerous, I was conscious of it.

Now, she was lying in the hollow of my arm, careful not to lean too much against me for fear of making me transform. She said she wasn't tired, but her regular breathing made me understand that she had fallen asleep at last. I still felt random tears running down her cheeks from time to time and falling on my arms.

"It's not your fault" I kept whispering in her ear, trying to make her believe it.

Finally, my arm went numb and gently I lifted Tohru off and placed a pillow under her head before covering her with a colored quilt I found lying across an armchair. As silently as I could, I walked up to the telephone and pulled my address book out of my pocket.

Time to spread the news.

The first person I called took a long time to answer the telephone, but when he picked up I immediately felt relieved.

"Yes?" a cool, emotionless voice answered, all business.

"_Hatori"_, I stressed, conveying the urgency of my message through that single word.

"Kyo?"

I had sure surprised our little old-but-new seahorse.

"Yes, Hatori, we have a…complication."

How could I put it? I racked my brain for a quick and effective way that wouldn't put Tohru under too much blame. But nothing came to my head except the directness I was so used to.

"Go on."

With calm Hatori back, I felt more at ease, readier to tell everything.

"Are you alone", I checked, "suddenly anxious not to be overheard."

"Why Kyo? What is so important to you that you do not want to be spied upon?"

What was his _problem_?! Why did he feel the need to stall? I breathed for a few seconds, trying to keep my cool. I hadn't realized how tense I was, just how anxious this whole situation had made me.

My long silence seemed to bother him.

"There's no-one here apart from Shigure and Ayame. If their presence discomforts you, I can ask them to leave, although I really doubt they will…"

A relieved sigh escaped my throat.

"No, no…make them stay…they're concerned."

Across the miles of telephone line I could picture Hatori lifting his eyebrow skeptically.

"Concerned?"

That's where my patience ended.

"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME OR ELSE I'LL HANG UP AND YOU'LL BE STUCK THERE LIKE THE FRICKIN' BASTARDS THAT YOU ARE DO YOU HEAR ME!!"

Somehow, the shout alleviated me of my anxiety and I leaned back in the chair, taking a deep breath and concentrating to regain my composure.

"What is it Kyo?" Hatori's voice sounded nervous; maybe he had finally caught up with the importance of my call, or maybe I had just alarmed him with my rough tone.

Panting after my sudden vocal outburst, I answered quickly and matter-of-factly, hoping they'd understand at once.

"The curse. It has come back."

It was out; finally! I was readying myself to hear shocked silence at the other end of the receiver, but Hatori spoke with amusement

"What is _that_ supposition founded on, Kyo, tell me?"

I took my breath in sharply—surely _Hatori_ of all people wouldn't doubt...

But the voice I had heard was Shigure's, probably having grabbed the receiver out of Hatori's hands with his usual cheek. Anger rushed in me at a breathtaking speed.

"YOU DON'T BELIVE ME? GO HUG THE FISRT GIRL YOU MEET AND SEE WHAT FRICKIN' HAPPENS! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! IT'S GONNA BE _YOUR_ FAULT IF WE'RE ALL EXPOSED IN THE END!!

I gasped for air, my lungs tight, my face red and burning. How _dare_ they! After all Tohru had been through for them…

I turned to check on her, reddening even more from fear of having woken her up with my violent demonstrations.

There she was, propped up on one elbow in the act of sitting up, staring at me with wide, sleepy eyes.

I mumbled an apology but my mind jumped back to the conversation I was discerning on the other end of the line, where some sort of quarrel was happening. Finally, silence rushed in to replace the noise, and then Hatori spoke again in a calm voice.

"Kyo, are you sure this isn't a…false alarm?"

"I MOST CERTAINLY AM, IDIOT!" I nearly shouted, and it took all my self-control to not put the receiver down. I was having telephone problems lately, stemming mostly for the fact that I was calling entirely wrong people. After a few long minutes of inhaling and exhaling at a steady rate, I felt calm enough to respond.

"No Hatori, this isn't a false alarm. It's the truth. I…"

I left the explanation hanging, reluctant to tell them about Tohru. The time hadn't come yet. Let them wonder. Let them doubt me. But I wouldn't be pulling Tohru into this mess.

"I trust you Kyo…" AH! A kind word at last. Would they believe me _now_? "…but if this turns out to be some prank of yours, then…"

The going was easier now, although I still feel a rush of indignation at the assumption.

"Of course it's not a prank! Who'd prank like that? Hatori…you have to spread the news…! What if they're hugging someone right now—they don't know the danger. And we should have a meeting somewhere, I…have something to…explain…"

"Kyo…"

"And", I cut him short, "if we meet anytime soon…could you…find my beads again for me?"

I was revolted to even speak of them, but if _it_ was back, I'd have to wear them again, every day, every moment of the day. I remembered mother fussing over them, "Kyo, do you still have your beads on?" , "Kyo, be careful with them". The disgust they inspired in me was overwhelming but I fought it down, concentrating on more pressing matters.

Luckily, Hatori sounded convinced. Maybe it was my mentioning the beads, something he knew I would never do had this been anything but the real thing. Those beads that I loathed beyond anything on earth because of their significance and how I couldn't go without.

"I'll see what I can do, and Kyo, leave me a phone number where I can join you so I can tell you about any further developments." His tone was pressing, and I gladly recited Tohru's number which was written on a pad next to the telephone.

"I'll be seeing you Kyo and…thank you for telling us before it's too late."

A warm feeling sneaked into my heart…was it pride? I was proud as a five-year-old having carried a whole grocery bag for an old lady, but I couldn't help it.

"I…see you."

Quickly, I put the receiver down before the proud feeling got to my head. I glanced at Tohru who was wearing a puzzled but calm expression on her face, and I sank into the chair, relieved that the ordeal was over at last.

Slowly, Tohru stood up and walked up to me, small feet making a soft pitter patter on the wooden floor.

"You called them…?" She asked gently, half relieved and half fearful.

"Hatori. He said he'll spread the news."

"Thank you…I was afraid I'd have to do it myself."

I lifted my hand a gently traced the outline of her cheek with the tips of my fingers, wiping stray tears away as I went.

A strange longing filled me, to rush at her and kiss her as hard as I could, but I contained myself and laid a single soft kiss on her lips…like a whispered promise for better times to come. We both deserved them. Everyone does after a time of long suffering.

And truly, looking at my poor little Tohru for the first time in years, with her twinkling humid eyes…she was thinner than she used to be, I realized. Worn out.

She needed rest. She needed love.

And then and there I addressed a silent promise to myself. I would give her all the love I had, and stars to wear around her neck. I'd bring down the moon for her, and search for the sweetest flowers for her to adorn herself with. I'd make her content like she never had been in her life. And I would be the happiest man on earth while doing it.


End file.
